Brazilian Militia
.]] The Brazilian Militia is one of the enemy factions in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. They are fought against by Task Force 141 in Rio De Janeiro. They are also a playable multiplayer faction. Their faction symbol is a blood-red hand print. Rather than a real, official militia, they appeared to be just a well-armed criminal gang, sporting a colourful mix of civilian garb and military hardware. Unlike other heavily armed gangs that run Rio's favelas and many other Militas, this Brazilian Militia seem to be the most well-armed, equipped, and trained. They are probably the leading gang in the Rio de Janeiro' favelas thanks to their weaponry. Alejandro Rojas, their main supplier, seems to have a struck a deal of some sort with them, since they protected him when he was hunted down by the Task Force 141. They appear to be allied with Makarov and the Russian Ultranationalists, though it's unlikely. Their only connection to them is through Rojas, an arms dealer protected by the Militia who supplied Makarov the weapons for the terrorist attack in Russia. They use weapons built locally in Brazil, such as the FAL, and Russian weaponry such as the AK-47. They also use attack dogs. Weapons * FAL * AK-47 * MP5k * Desert Eagle * RPD * F2000 * G18 * Dragunov * Mini-Uzi * Model 1887 * UMP .45 * Ranger (Shotgun) Trivia * The Portuguese name for militia is milícia. * The characters are using a legit "carioca" accent, a peculiar accent used by the Rio De Janeiro people. * When the player fights them, they tend to say some English phrases mixed with their Portuguese. These phrases include the following: # "(Portuguese taunting), followed by: Are you lost?" when the player runs to a different location past their spawning ground. # "(Portuguese taunting), followed by: You're going to di~e!" when they're shooting at the player. # "(Portuguese taunting), followed by: I'm gonna rip out your throat!" another phrase when they're shooting at the player. # "(Portuguese whining), followed by: He's dead!" when the player takes out one of their major militiamen. # "(Portuguese whining), followed by: He shot him in the head!" when the player lands a headshot on one of their snipers. Four and five very well may be referring to the popular song "The No Scope Song", as one of the lines is "He's dead, he shot him in the head." * It's very strange the way they mix English with Portuguese, as most Brazilians aren't fluent in English, especially not favela citizens, because they are poor and have little access to basic education, let alone foreign languages. * Sometimes, the militia soldiers yell in Portuguese "A polícia deve ter contratado matadores gringos para seu trabalho sujo!" wich means "The police must have hired foreign killers to do the dirty work!", believing the Task Force to be mercenaries. * There are some few translation mistakes in Multiplayer battlechatters, being: # When the character is about to thrown a flashbang he yells: "apareceu derrepente!" (Instantly appeared!) or "atirando uma granada de mão" (Throwing a frag grenade). However, when he throws a frag grenade he says: Atirando uma granada de luz! (Throwing a flash grenade or flashbang). This could be a mistake from the file organizer who doesn't actually know the language. # When the character is about to plant a claymore he yells: "golpeando com espada!" (Striking sword). Apparently the translators confused the claymore mine with the claymore sword. # When the character is about to reload he yells: "trocando de arma!" (changing weapon). This is a mistake from the "changing mag" yell. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Enemies